The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods configured to obtain and to provide information about a worksite, and more particularly, to systems and methods including an aerial vehicle for use with work vehicles.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., bulldozers, front loaders, skid steers, tractors, harvesters, etc.) may be operated at worksites (e.g., construction sites or agricultural fields) that have a variety of obstacles and other terrain features. For example, a work vehicle may be operated to dig a trench in the vicinity of trees, boundaries (e.g., fences), buildings, other work vehicles, and so on. Generally, an operator of the work vehicle may control the work vehicle to follow certain paths and to avoid certain terrain features. However, the operator may have limited visibility of terrain features surrounding the work vehicle, which may result in reduced operational efficiency, for example.